reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Faction Relations
Over the course of war, there have been factions that have been at war for several years, some that are at peace with several that do see others as hostile with some countries and factions that have decided not to get involved in any form of conflict with any other faction, or some maybe unknown. Major Faction Relations Robot Empire - Earth Faction Status All-thou they have stated a to order in 2039 all of the 8 fighting factions to cease all attacks against each-other or else they will face destruction, the Robot Empire since their establishment from 2037 have been observing them as of late to see what they are up to and watch over the progress, the Robot Empire is also known to have a moonbase setup to watch over the fighting and also plan all operations if they do go to war at the deadline year of 2044. Despite this they also hidden well with ground operations all over Earth as of now being built and setup for preperations if they are to go to war against the 8 fighting factions, they will also fight the minor factions if they do attempt to get into their way the Empire's leader and former Peoples Liberation Army General, Gray Chen is keen to restore peace and order to the world by force if he has to. More will be added... Minor Faction Relations To be added... Relation Explanations Alliance ' ' Assisting each-other as factions that consider each-other as full-time allies, they also exchange resources along with the values of each-other. This is symbolised as a handshake with a blue background, this also shows that both sides are known to co-operate with each-other if a situation breaks out. Examples: Currently the known alliances with the factions follows: the Company of Liberty have full alliances between America and China, along with the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network and the New Andes Armada since the Allied Nations operated faction organised the ECSN, all-thou they assisted America with the effort in organisation of the NAA in South America they do consider each-other as allies. Peace ' ' Two sides are known to be at peace together, who are known to work together as strong allies if a situation goes wrong by all means with either both objectives on their mind or as same goals. This can be found with two birds with a green background. Examples: Notable peace agreements is America and China since they fought against the Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict, another example is a peace agreement with the New Andes Armada and the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network since they are allies with the Company of Liberty. Neutral ' ' There are some factions throughout the world that do not work together or have any hostalities nor against each other, since they don't have any hostalities against each other they do not attack eachother by all means even if they have foreign allies. But due to not being involved in another's business they usually keep out of the other's business. This stance be found with balancing scales with a yellow background. Examples: Current examples of neutral factions shows that the New Andes Armada are currently neutral with the United States and the Forth Reich of Yuri, even the NAA don't have any agreements or conflicts against the Forth Reich the faction is known not to be on the radar as the NAA are not involved in the Kalini Crisis in Russia. Also since the USA is also helping out the NAA in South America during the course of its ongoing Civil War, despite working with each-other during the course of the civil war they are known to be neutral outside of South America since the NAA do have some forces in Africa. Another example is Kojima Motorcycles, a civilian and a military motorcycle manufacturer that has no relations to the minor factions involved in some cases of fighting by all means, but they do gladly provide motorcycles to various factions including the minor ones to keep the company's profits going up as long as the money acquired from sales are green, and not pretty much dirty by all means. Hostile ' ' During the course of several years, including wars that have passed since 2016 with the First Eurasian Conflict which involved several other countries including the United States and China, all-thou the war was mostly ongoing with the Kalini Crisis also brewing up in 2017, several factions mistrust each other and are in a state of crisis towards each other which will evantually break out into a full-scale war at the press of a button. This state can be shown with two machine guns aimed at each-other. Examples: One of the best examples follows, America and China since they are allies with each-other are mostly hostile to the Forth Reich of Yuri since they could be a possible threat to their people. Another example is South America and China being hostile towards each-other since the Chinese are planning to expand their military forces, all-thou there were mistakes between the two the New Andes Armada consider the Iron Dragon PLA as hostile since they could possibly take over South American territories. Another form of hostality is the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network and the Forth Reich of Yuri, this is due to the demands of both factions not being met and would go into a potential war. All-thou there is also a conflict between the Eurasian Continental Militia and the Forth Reich of Yuri which could cause the ECSN to provide firepower and cause a full-scale battle. War ' ' A state of war is known to go on between two factions or more, which will cause men and materials to be used in an effort to eradicate the enemy by all means to ensure they either take over or liberate areas from the one and another, there are also risks of one of the sides launching a Weapon of Mass Destruction or a superweapon which are known to be high as well. This stance if there are factions fighting against eachother, are shown with two swords clashing against. Examples: One known example is the terrorist Global Liberation Resistance Forces, who are currently fighting five factions at the same time in several areas across the world, most of the instances include areas in South America, Eurasia and even in Africa and the Middle East that were liberated from their predecessors, the GLA. Rivalry ' ' Two factions hold a vicious feud against each-other, fueled by war they are known to be attacking each-other left and right at higher rates than various factions in a state of war, currently there are only two factions that have a long going rivalry against each-other. This stance is rare, and it is also is shown by two tanks with a dark red background. Examples: Right now, the Company of Liberty and the Forth Reich of Yuri, along with the GLRF and the Middle East Alliance hold fierce and vicious rivalries against each other and are known to be into a full-scale war, both factions are at each-other's necks and are known not to stop until the last one of the following factions is eradicated from the world. Unknown Stance ' ' Relationship between factions is either unknown or non existent, this is mostly likely due to a faction having little or no form of intelligence about another faction. This state is symbolized by the colour grey and a question mark Examples: Currently there is only one faction that has an unknown stance between the others, one of these is the mysterious and unknown Robot Empire, but unknown to everyone else. N/A The relationship a faction would have to itself, including the GLRF and the other factions, which is not possible, but has to be defined in a table system nontheless. Uses no background colour with the letters N/A as the primary designation. Previous Faction Relations During the past several conflicts, scientists have been looking through the pages of history and have found out the relations of the factions ranging from past conflicts from the American Civil War towards the recently finished First Eurasian Conflict, gathering data of the factions that fought during these past conflicts and compiled them into charts that enthusiasts and scientists can study. American Civil War World War I To be added... World War II First Cold War First Vietnam War To be added... Korean War To be added... War on Terror To be added... Libyan Civil Uprising First Eurasian Conflict Behind the Scenes * Faction Relations show not only their stance on other factions across the world, but they also do have a reason to either fight each-other or if they are at peace. * This page will also feature not only the current factions who are present in the present day wars but they will also feature the relations of previous or former factions that were present in the past. Category:Faction Related Category:Mod Lore